


Bad Dreams

by MarthaOswinOswald



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaOswinOswald/pseuds/MarthaOswinOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger's restless sleep leads him to Brian's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. Mostly out of boredom.

As he twisted the knob of the closed door, Roger made his best attempt at silence. If Brian was sleeping, there was no need to wake him. 

A stretch of moonlight hit the bed, illuminating the guitarist. Roger studied him. The pattern of his breathing, or how harmless he looked when sleeping. 

Stepping farther into the room, he whispered,

“Brian,” 

No response. As usual. Roger turned to go thinking maybe he would talk to him in the morning. 

“Roger..”. 

He froze mid stride and shifted around to face Brian. The other man was sitting up, a questioning expression on his face. Roger must have been easy to read, his face a mix of fear and pleading, for Brian pushed the covers away in an offer to him. Tentatively, Roger stepped closer slowly with grace almost as if he was approaching a shy animal. Brian moved over, making room for him. 

“Hey, you okay?” he whispered affectionately. 

“Yeah, just… I had bad dream.” Roger sighed. 

“You want to talk about it?”

“No. But I can’t sleep. Freddie isn’t one to handle this, and you know how John is when he’s woken up at odd hours.” 

Roger hoped Brian wouldn’t see through his excuse of wanted to get some alone time with the other man. 

Brian laughed softly. Late concerts and parties when sleep was only an option after three in the morning had showed all of them how much John valued rest. 

“Come here,” he pulled Roger into his arms. 

 

 

The two had been together for the past hour. Roger, too restless to sleep, lay nestled against Brian. The large window next the bed had the curtains pulled back, giving the two men a perfect view of the starry sky. Brian mumbled stories of space to Roger. The birth of stars, the names of galaxies and constellations. The science of gravity and the cycle of the moon. Anything about space, really. Something he thought would bore Roger to sleep, but surprisingly, he hung onto Brian’s every word. 

Roger finally murmured, “You’re too smart for me, Brian.”

The guitarist snorted. “I haven’t even finished my PhD.” 

“Yes, but at least you’ve started.” 

“I gave it up for the band, you know.” 

“So you’re saying you gave up it for Freddie.” Roger joked, although a tinge of annoyance filled his words. 

“As if I would do that.” Brian scoffed. Suddenly, he became serious. “Quite honestly, I gave it up for you.” 

“Yeah, right.”

“No, I’m serious.” He tilted his head down to look at Roger. Those big blue eyes filled with disbelief and hope. The way that messy blond hair framed his face. Roger leaned in and kissed Brian softly.

Finally, he spoke.

“I love you, Brian.”  
“I love you too, Roger.”


End file.
